Many video games today allow spectating, which is the ability of a participant to view the game action without directly being involved in it.
Spectating an online video game that is being run over a private network requires the spectator to invest in gaming equipment that can interface with the other gaming devices connected to the private network. This means that a spectator can watch the game only through the intermediary of a gaming device running the same game software that would be required to directly participate in the game. This is obviously a disadvantage in that it limits access, from a spectating point of view, to online games.
Therefore, there is a need to develop improved gaming devices and associated systems and techniques for facilitating access to spectators to video game action.